


Pain

by sxpphic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpphic/pseuds/sxpphic
Summary: Joan has a vivid dream after her ganging.





	

The corridors were dimly lit, night arriving early. The feet which were currently heading to the nearest bathrooms were noiselessly traveling through the dimly lit corridors. The towering, raven haired woman looked around wearily. Nothing could help with the massive waves of pain which she was currently enduring, from earlier's 'shower'.

With each unbearable step the woman took, a little gasp would pass her lips. As she arrived to the showers, the woman felt a brush against her bare shoulder. Turning around, she saw an aboriginal woman a bit younger than herself, raw throat wounds still dripping blood. Another pained gasp slipped from the woman's lips. The sting in her heart hurt more than the physical pain she was enduring. Joan found it hard to breath, her bare chest now heaving. She placed a hand firmly on the water dials and turned both of them to an equal setting, creating warm water. She was however out of the water's reach.

"Jianna." Joan breathed out, flinching at the name.

"Oh, Joan. What happened to you?" The younger woman reached a hand out to stroke Joan's cheek. She suddenly enveloped a naked Joan in her arms, letting the older woman nuzzle her head in the crook of her neck, feeling Joan's tears on her skin.

"Shhh. It's ok, my love. Just hang on, you will be ok."

Joan felt a change in the woman she clung to. The frame was smaller, and the material of the clothing turned into something rougher. A prison jacket. Pulling away she met the wide blue eyes of Vera.

"Joan. Let me help you. I know I'm not her but I am alive, and I'm willing to help. Only if you let me." Vera's hands reached for Joan's hand, blue inquisitive, sincere eyes remaining on her dark brown ones, avoiding her body.

Suddenly there was a change in the woman before her, again. This time it was that Gambaro woman. The bulky woman pushed the older woman towards the wall, water droplets enclosing all around Joan. The water droplets, however didn't phase Lucy.

Joan's hair began to cling to her sodden shoulders, upper back, and face. Fear and shock was written on her face, jaw agape and tears brimming her lashes. She felt herself cower in the woman's presence, wrapping her arms around herself as she slid down the stall to cover her tender flesh.

Lucy towered over the cornered woman and sneered down at her.

"Ya ready for anotha go, Freak?" The woman spat. Before anything else could happen, a fire erupted around them, trapping her and Lucy together. Joan felt a sudden urge of anger swallow her and impulsively stoood up in a flash, using her last remaining strength to push the woman into the surrounding fire. Joan grabbed her white robe, leaving the other discarded garments on the floor and forced herself to move quickly, a sea of newfound pain encased the older woman. She ran out of the bathroom, pained pants slipping from her mouth.

Similar voices whispered in her head, mostly Jianna and Vera's with Gambaro's voice often in the background.

"Run, Joan!"

"Survive for me! Faster, love!"

"Freak! I'm gonna get 'cha! Freaaaaak!"

-

Joan awakened with a startled groan, the pain in her body unbearable. Her great protector, the one she didn't see in her nightmare was standing over her, curious blue eyes peering down at her worriedly.

"You ok, Joan?"

"Alive and breathing, my dear."

Joan noticed the woman go a little pink when she said 'my dear'. This woman also couldn't possibly be attracted to women as well.

"Well if there's anything I can do..."Kaz remained her tone casual.

"There is, Karen- err Kaz. Can you please tell the screw Miles, to tell the Governor that I wish to see her?"

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

For once, Joan genuinely chuckled. The pain in her lower abdomen cut that short.

Joan relaxed her tense muscles and allowed herself the pain.

{ Pain will strengthen me, pain will teach me a much needed lesson to never underestimate my opponents. Pain would save me. } Joan thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work on ao3, so forgive me if I get anything wrong. This was also cross-published fic on ff.net. Please give me any suggestions/writing tips if you feel like it needs a little work.


End file.
